It's Not a Date
by xMidnightxDrearyx
Summary: In which Kagome does not take Sesshomaru on a date. One-shot.


_Blue or pink?_ Kagome couldn't decide which dress to wear to lunch. The pink one did have a cute neckline and belt, but it washed her out. Trying the blue one on and watching it come down just above her knees, she was reminded that it was a much better fit with just the right amount of flare. The dark shade was definitely flattering on her. Looking over her reflection in the mirror, the miko smiled and went to grab her purse when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" She called out. The door opened swiftly to reveal her little brother. "Is this important? I've gotta get going soon, Sota."

The little boy tilted his head to the side in questioning. "Where are you off to?" Kagome stuffed a tube of Chap Stick into her purse before answering.

"If you must know," She breathed as she looked for a pair of shoes to go with her dress, "I'm going out to lunch with Sesshomaru."

Her brother's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, but above anything else, confusion. "Sesshomaru, as in Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru?" Kagome nodded. "How are you going to lunch with _him_? How did you even find him?"

A snap sounded through the room as Kagome remembered her pair of strappy black heels in the back of her closet. Sure enough, the shoes were there and waiting to be worn. "He's a demon, Sota, five hundred years to him is like ten to us, or something like that. Anyways, we bumped into each other on the street and now we're going to grab something to eat. Simple as that," It was a blunt yet vague explanation, but the child took it, nonetheless.

"So you're going on a date with him?" The question was innocent enough, it held no indication of accusation, but that didn't stop Kagome's face from turning red or her blood from boiling.

"It's not a date! We're just a guy and a girl going out to catch up. That's it." Her snooty tone was an obvious front for the sheepishness she was actually feeling now that Sota had brought the subject up. "Besides, Sesshomaru wouldn't go for a girl like me, never has and never will. And it would be wrong for me to do anything like that with Inuyasha's brother."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Kagome buckled the straps of her shoes and stood up. "Then why are you going on a date with him?" Sota pressed, intentionally trying to irk her.

Her hands curled into fists as she barked. "It's not a date!" Kagome insisted as she stomped past her brother to get to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth for the third time that day, and it wasn't even half-past noon. Still, Sota pestered her from the doorway.

"You're walking to the restaurant in heels?" Sighing and wiping her face clean, Kagome gave her brother an irritated glance before brushing her hair.

"He's picking me up in a few minutes. He drives, you know." Pulling a drawer under the sink open, she found all of her cosmetics. Kagome only used mascara, neutral colored eye shadow, and a light pink lip gloss. For some reason, Sota stuck around to watch her put on her makeup while trying to figure out just what his older sister was doing. He huffed in aggravation.

 _ **She's all dressed up to go out to eat with a guy, says she's not going on a date. He's picking her up; she still says it's not a date. Now she's putting that gunk all over her face.**_

"If it's not a date, then why are you putting on makeup?" He managed to ask, but his only response was a groan followed by the aggravated mutters of how he wouldn't get it. The youngest Higurashi couldn't seem to let go of how his sister was most certainly going on a date with someone who was most certainly not the absent hanyou he looked up to.

 _ **I guess she's**_ **technically** _ **not cheating on Inuyasha. I don't think they ever really made it official, not from what I've been told anyways. The well's been closed up for such a long time; too, she must be happy to find a piece of the past. I still think it's weird, though, I mean a date with Inuyasha's older brother? Come on, sis.**_

As Sota thought to himself Kagome made sure everything was in place. Her hands smoothed out the sapphire fabric of the dress as she let out an anxious breath. Sota pouted his lips childishly and knit his brows together before asking his sister what she was so nervous about. Said sister, however, merely smiled reassuringly and waved him off before hurrying downstairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi was making tea when she spotted her daughter come into the room wearing the charming cobalt ensemble. "Kagome, dear, you look lovely! Are you going on a date?" Kagome's shoulders slumped, and she sighed once more.

"It's not a date." The teenager hyped herself up eagerly, getting excited for her meeting with the daiyoukai. "Sesshomaru is picking me up in," Kagome looked up at the clock and yelped. "Oh gosh, he'll be here any minute! Do I look okay? How does my breath smell? I don't have any sweat stains, do I?" Panic consumed her from well-groomed head to freshly painted toe. Her mother reassured her, though.

"You look stunning. I'm sure Sesshomaru will think so as well! There are mints in my purse. You can take some with you if you're that worried about your breath." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a soothing smile and Kagome soon felt relief wash over her.

She thanked her mother before speedily shoving three small mints into her mouth. As she waited for her not-date, she lost herself in her own thoughts.

 _It's natural to be this nervous. This is Sesshomaru we're talking about, Mr. Intimidation himself. He must have changed at least a little, though. He seemed willing enough to go out with me, he even insisted on picking up the tab. Maybe it's just a courtesy thing._

The turning wheels in her head were enough to distract the miko from the knocking that came at the door. Mrs. Higurashi was the one to answer it and had to call the girl out of her daze. "Kagome, there's a handsome young man here to see you."

Just like that, Kagome felt her heart stop and her palms clam up. A few deep breaths helped ease her nerves ever so slightly, but luckily it was enough for her to play it cool. She refused to come off as an awkward mess tonight. The brief walk over to the door to greet the disguised demon seemed much longer than it really was, and for a moment Kagome wondered if the clicking of her heels was truly that loud.

"Kagome," His haunting and familiar voice gained her full, undivided attention. "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru cleaned up well, she noted while taking in the heavenly image before her. The girl nodded gladly and walked out the door, staying by the demon's side all the while. Seeing Sesshomaru masquerading as a human _was_ a sight to be seen, no doubt. A simple spell hid the marvel of his silvery hair, fooling people into thinking it had been a luscious black since the day he was born. Each of his demonic markings was concealed as well.

On the day she accidentally bumped into him, his eyes were dark brown in color. She was unable to make out who he was before he recognized her. Noticing his utterly non-human eye color this afternoon, she was more than happy to see that he decided not to hide his eyes. He trusted her enough, and if anybody happened to notice he would simply say he was trying a new brand of contact lenses for a friend of his. Yes, the former time-traveler was more than glad about a gesture so small that said so much.

She expected to leave without conflict of any sort. To her surprise, though, Kagome heard her mother jubilantly cry out to the pair as they headed out. "Have fun on your date!" It felt as though ice had taken over her body, Kagome froze and paled all at once prior to snapping out of it and turning to shout back.

"It's not a date!" The phrase seemed to have become her mantra. She looked back to Sesshomaru and saw his arched brow.

He asked the simplest question she'd received that day. "It isn't?" A complete game-changer, it was an inquiry that inarguably caught her off guard. Looking into his hypnotic gold eyes proved that he was, indeed, assuming this was a date.

Needless to say, her face turned a noticeable cherry red. "You thought-?"

"I was under the impression it was." Sesshomaru stated calmly. Kagome's mind was racing until it came to an abrupt stop with a single realization. _He thought this was a date. That means…_

"You thought I was asking you out on a date and you accepted?" Had she not known any better, Kagome would say there was the tiniest shade of pink tainting the lethal demon's cheeks. Despite his subtle blush, Sesshomaru kept his stoic expression and answered in the affirmative. A bright, unexpected but no less genuine smile spread across Kagome's face. With the tiniest bit of pleasure, she took back her previous words. "It might be a date!"


End file.
